1928–29 Romanian Hockey League season
The 1928-29 Romanian Hockey League season was the fourth season of the Romanian Championship. Hockey Club Roman Bucharest won the championship by defeating Tenis Club Roman Bucharest in the final.Flamaropol, Mihai. "50 de ani de hochei în România". 1976. Final *'Hockey Club Roman Bucharest' 4 - Tenis Club Roman Bucharest 3 (2:3, 2:0) The final was played in two periods on February 9, 1929, as there was no ability to clean the ice. The committee allowed each side to dress eight players, but the clubs decided to stick with seven apiece as they did not have enough equipment for everyone to use. Hockey Club Roman Bucharest, with their superior physical conditioning and several mental lapses by the TCR goaltender, won the Romanian Championship with two second period goals. This proved to be the pinnacle for the club as many of their players either gave up hockey or moved to TCR the following year. Friendly match An exhibition game between Tenis Club Roman Bucharest and SC Miercurea Ciuc was staged in Sinaia on January 6, 1929. Background Skating had been practiced in Miercurea Ciuc since 1870, where an ice rink was built on Florilor Street behind a synagogue. Nobody had heard of ice hockey until November 1928, when a match between Canada and Austria in Vienna was reported on. This strange sport captivated the young people of the city. The top eight skaters, all between 18 and 23 years, decided to create an ice hockey club (SC Miercurea Ciuc). They first learned the rules and Canadian origins of the game from an encyclopedia consulted by the city lawyer. The club members then sought equipment to use, but found it to be exorbitantly expensive given their incomes. Sprencz was a chauffeur while Csazar and Loffler were poor technicians. Csaka, a butcher, bought livestock from Akos (who sold a cow), and Schmidt, Doczi, and Vakar, who each sold a pig each, to provide them money to obtain the necessary gear. They bought dark blue jerseys, cages, and protective equipment more suitable for football. Match report *'Tenis Club Roman Bucharest' 4 - SC Miercurea Ciuc 0 (4:0, 0:0, 0:0) - Cantacuzino (4) Upon learning of the new club's existence, Tenis Club Roman Bucharest invited SC Miercurea Ciuc to play in a friendly match on a frozen tennis court at the ski resort of Sinaia. The best player in Bucharest, the eminent Constantin Cantacuzino, who had just returned from Switzerland, decided to remain in the stands against the inexperienced opposition. The Miercurea Ciuc players misconstrued some of the game's rules, believing that tripping themselves with their own stick constituted a two minute penalty. The referee, Daniel Danielopol, asked why they began playing with a man less without waiting for a whistle, and disabused them by making them read the rules. The game was still tied heading into the third period despite the inexperience of the Miercurea Ciuc side. The defensemen, Schmidt and Csaka, played stoutly and were difficult to get past as they were excellent skaters. Cantacuzino thus decided to play the third period, in which he scored all four of TCR's goals. Team rosters *'Hockey Club Roman Bucharest': Goalkeeper: Mircea Ratiu, Defencemen: Riri Aslan, Nick Polizu, Forwards: Sergiu Nadler, D. Dolensko, Dan Bratianu, Substitutes: Wiss. *'Tenis Club Roman Bucharest': Goalkeeper: Radu Mardarescu, skaters: Alexandru Papana, Ferdinand Herck, Constantin Tico, Cantemir Peretz, Dumitru Danielopol. *'SC Miercurea Ciuc': Goalkeeper: Ion Doczi, Defencemen: Adalbert Schmidt, Stefan Csaka, Forwards: Bedo Akos, Aurel Loffler, Eugen Csazar, Ludovic Vakar (unavialable: Gyorgy Sprencz). Credits Special thanks to Patrick H. for supplying some of the information found on this page. References Category:1928 in ice hockey Category:1929 in ice hockey